


Black Holes

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2017





	Black Holes

Poetry is incredibly dense,  
and yet of a rather small volume.  
Such is necessary, because  
if you gather too much of it  
into one place, it will reach  
the Schwarzschild radius of the  
element poetrium. Too many poets  
have become trapped in their  
own black holes from which  
their own light does not emit  
as such - words accrete around  
them, an unbound maelstrom  
careening to oblivion. Or at least,  
an incomprehensible physical state.

All slowly evaporate, due to Hawking  
radiation. A poem here, a poem there,  
over an entire life. Yet some  
have quasars, blasting immense  
energy across the whole universe;  
not quite consuming the words,  
but smashing them together so hard  
that they must reach out.

Before it dies for good, the universe  
will be dominated by black holes.  
Let's hope that humanity is  
a microcosm of the universe.


End file.
